


Jealousy

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bodily Fluids, Dom Sans, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fontcest, Grillby's, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, NSFW, Past Relationship(s), Public Claiming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Undertail, Vaginal Sex, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Stretch and Red visit Underfell for a change of scenery and food.  While there, Stretch realizes that he has a few issues with how Underfell treats Red... particularly the overly-friendly bar tender.





	Jealousy

“STRETCH, WHAT THE FUCK?” Red spat, finally yanking his arm out of the taller one’s grip. “WHAT’S GOTTEN INTO YOU? HE WAS JUST TAKING MY BLOODY ORDER!”

 

Stretch sighed and looked away. “That’s not what it looked like.” He finally said sticking his hands in his pocket and rummaging for something.

 

Crossing his arms, Red glared up at the taller skeleton. “Oh? And what exactly did it look like?” He demanded.

 

Instead of answering Stretch pulled out a cigarette. Ignoring Red’s demanding look, he took his time to shelter the tiny flame and slowly light the smoke. Inhaling the nicotine deeply, he felt some form of peace wash over him.

 

* * * * *

 

Red wasn’t used to such sweet foods from Swap universe, or Muffet’s. Stretch himself was surprised when Red was able to stomach it as much as he had. So when he had asked if they could go to his Grillby’s for break instead, Stretch had agreed.

 

Boy, was that a mistake.

 

He had forgotten how close that the purple flame monster and Red were. They had grown up together, had shed their striped t-shirts together….

 

Were each other’s firsts.

 

It had been rough on him, he had to admit. Watching Red interact with these versions of his friends so easily, so effortlessly while Stretch sat at the booth and watched. As he watched the other monsters press close to Red, squeezing his shoulder or pulling on his hood to get his attention, Stretch reminded himself that this wasn’t Swap. They had other rules for this universe, rules that Stretch couldn’t dream of understanding.

 

But Grillby was a special case. Stretch, sitting in the darkened bar, watching as Grillby hung over the counter, pressing closer to Sans… sharing that secret smile of his…

 

Stretch had snapped.

 

He had gotten up, grabbed Red by the arm, and had pulled him from the bar.

 

* * * * *

 

And now…

 

Red was still staring up at him, arms folded and eye lights narrowed. Damn. Looks like he was still demanding an explanation. He took another deep inhale of smoke for courage.

 

“Look… I’m sorry…”

 

“Are you jealous?”

 

Stretch felt his face blank and the smoke go down the wrong passage of bones. “What? Me? Jealous?” Red didn’t move or say another word. He just stared at Stretch.

 

Like he already knew.

 

“I’m not jealous! It’s just… you’re mine!” Stretch finally mustered. Not exactly what he wanted to say. He growled lowly, frustrated, turning around to face the other direction. He didn’t want tosee Red’s judgemental face, especially when Red knew that he was full of bullshit.

 

“I’m yours, huh?” Red came up in front of Stretch, his hand slowly reaching out to him. The skeletal hand, didn’t even hesitate, instead it reached under Stretch’s hoodie and began to palm at his pelvis bone, feeling the beginning formation of his magic. Stretch shuddered as Red’s fingers seemed to know exactly where and how to touch him.

 

Hos many times had they done this?

 

Red smirked, firmly grabbing hold of Stretch’s cock. “How about you show them all who I belong to? Or…” he gave a tight squeeze to Stretch’s member, causing him to mewl, “or how about you form that other magic, and then I can show everyone exactly who I want?” He said with a smug purr.

 

Releasing Stretch suddenly, he pulled the tall monster behind Grillby’s bar and gently pushed him to the ground. Chuckling devilishly, Red reached up and plucked Stretch’s cigarette from his mouth, placing it in between his own teeth. “You know, hon,” he said, inhaling the smoke, “you look good like this… but let’s get some clothing off of you. Then you’d look even better~”

 

The next moment was a flurry of hands. Stretch’s hoodie was pushed up, his shorts unbuttoned and pulled down to his knees.

 

Showing off his glimmering ecto-vag.

 

“You made this for me? Babe, you know exactly how to spoil me~” Red smirked, hovering of him. There was a sound of a zipper and Stretch could feel something thick and long prodding at him. “Already ready for me? I should push you around more often… or perhaps you’re just enjoying how I get to claim you~” Red joked, winking at the tall skeleton.

 

Stretch went to respond, but it was caught off by a cross between a shriek and a moan as Red thrust his entire length into him. He could feel his ecto-muscles tighten around Red, pulling him deeper into him.

 

“Gosh Honey… you’re so slick….” Red gripped his pelvis and began to thrust wildly into him, panting into his chest. “I don’t think that I can hold myself back…”

 

Groaning, Stretch wrapped his arms around Red, stabilizing him and letting the smaller skeleton take complete control. He could feel Red’s head rub against his most sensitive of muscles, feeling the sparking pleasure running through his body.

 

The ally was soon full of their lewd sounds. Both monsters were pent up and more than a little horny, the release much needed. Moans and grunts, the slight sound of slapping noises and the rough sounds of bones against the ground.

 

Grunting, Stretch tried to warn the little skeleton he was getting close. He scratched at his spine and whimpered, but still Red did not let up. Grunting, Red pressed his body even closer to him, thrusting faster. “Come on Honey,” he said, looking up at the Papyrus. “Come on…” he said, exhaling the smoke into his open, gasping mouth.

 

The soft kiss of smoke was enough. With a soft gasp, Stretch came, clamping tight around Red and fluid dripping from him.

 

“Good boy….” Red praised. “My turn.” Twisting his hips he began to thrust faster and harder. The soft, squishy sounds of Stretch’s fluids driving him further onward.

 

Seizing his hips, Red threw them over his shoulders, slamming deep into him and finally releasing his own pleasure.

 

Panting, the two skeletons lay there, both desperately trying to catch their breath, calm their highs. “Heh… how’s that… for being yours?” Red asked, looking up at him.

 

Stretch only groaned lowly in response. “My… last… smoke…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, buy me a Ko-Fi or consider becoming a Patreon! Visit my Tumblrs for more information


End file.
